Tubing
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: When Percy takes Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel tubing, utter chaos ensues. Percabeth and Thalico. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Hey, guys. I wrote this one a while ago, and I thought it was kind of funny. I ship Percabeth and Thalico with no regrets. Rachel... meh, she's the oracle. If I were to ship her with anyone it would be Apollo.**

**Anywhooooo, I don't own PJO.**

**Read on!**

* * *

It felt so good not to be worried.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach at camp half-blood, watching the waves that matched his eyes roll into the small bay. Percy absentmindedly played with Annabeth's single grey strand of hair. His mind wandered, and he thought of a great idea.

"I was thinking about asking Chiron if you and me could, maybe... take a day or two off or something? Like, we could do... some activities?"

Annabeth grinned and looked at him. "You're really bad at this, you know?" Percy blushed and Annabeth took his hand. "I would like that... What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if you say yes, I have a certain surprise in mind." Annabeth glared at Percy with mock suspicion.

"Depends, Seaweed Brain. Does it have something to do with getting tortured? Or is it something really gooey?"

"Can't tell you," he said teasingly.

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. "Fine then, if you won't tell me, I'm not going."

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! Can't you just be surprised for once? Plus, you'll find out before it happens anyway!" Percy said.

She glared at him. "Fine, just this once though, you know I don't like surprises. Athena has to-"

"Have a plan, I know. Trust me, I have one. Don't you worry about it." Annabeth leaned against him, and he put her arm around her. "Would you mind if I invited Thalia and Nico? Possibly Rachel too?"

"Not at all if it's a group kind of activity. If it's a date, I'm sure you would understand why I wouldn't want them along." Percy laughed at her, resting his head on top of hers.

"It's a group thing," he assured her.

"Hmph. So, are you actually going to ask Chiron, or are you going to stay and snuggle? I'm fine with either one."

Percy smiled. He suddenly wrapped another arm around her and gave her a rib-breaking-bear-hug. He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and scrambled away, laughing insanely. Annabeth wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, and sprinted after him, giggling to herself.

* * *

Thalia never slept well these days. She laid in bed, trying to fend off the nightmares. Ever since she gave up her immortality, she pondered over her decision. Would he ever notice her? The way she talked to him, looked at him? What if he never did? What would she do? Would she beg Artemis to take her back? Or would she try to find love in someone else?

Thalia stared up at the stone ceiling. She stayed like this for several minutes, before she heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Nico." Nico. Her heart skipped, just a little, although she would never admit it.

"Come in," she said, sitting up.

The door cracked open, shining white hot sunlight in Thalia's dark cabin. She squinted, and saw the familiar, very black outline of Nico di Angelo.

"Yo," he said, halfheartedly trying to cover up a snigger at the state her hair was in.

"Yo yourself. What can I do for you?"

"Percy and Annabeth got permission to leave camp for a day, and they invited you, me, and Rachel. I've been sent to summon you from your cave."

Thalia gave him a small smile. "Anything to get out of here. Did they tell me to bring anything?"

"Uh, Percy said a swimsuit, snacks, and a towel. Sunscreen too, if you burn easily."

"Hooray, off to the beach again. Very original."

"Percy said it's not just the beach. I heard a rumor about a boat and high-speed something or other."

"Oo-kay. You didn't even tell me when this fabled high-speed-maybe-beach-and-boat-trip was happening."

"Oh, that's easy. Percy is going to pick us up from camp at 12:00 tomorrow. Any complaints from the bear?" he asked teasingly.

"Nope, as long as you have to wear a swimsuit too. I've never actually seen you without all the black," she said, gesturing to his attire.

"I'll make sure to wear a black swimsuit tomorrow then," he said, turning to leave. "See ya."

Thalia giggled to herself. "Bye," she called. "I, Thalia Grace, have a date tomorrow!" She squealed quietly to herself.

* * *

After assuring Sally for the billionth time that Percy knew how to drive a boat, he went outside and met Rachel. She was sitting in the front seat of a double cab pickup truck, with a very beat up boat in tow. He absentmindedly ran his hand down the side of the it, walking to the passenger's side. He hopped in, and Rachel drove them to camp.

She pulled the truck up to the bottom of the hill, and Percy hurried out, checking to make sure that everything was in place. The two friends trudged up the steep slope to Thalia's pine tree. Just over the crest, Nico and Thalia were walking up the other side, Annabeth lagging behind. They all carried beach bags and wore clothes over swimsuits.

Percy completely ignored Thalia and Nico, rather sprinting past them and almost killing himself trying to get to Annabeth.

The grass was still wet with the morning dew, and he slipped and slid, colliding with her. They were both sent tumbling and cursing down the hill. Laughter was heard over the cursing, mostly Percy's. Annabeth sat up, and punched him.

"Seaweed Brain, your head is waterlogged!"

"Want to clean it out for me, Wise Girl?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met, and somewhere in the background, Rachel pretended to gag, Thalia rolled her eyes, and Nico shoved his hands in his pockets, giving them a disgusted look. Their lips parted after several minutes of face-sucking, and they walked to the top of the hill.

"We're going boating?" Annabeth asked incredulously, seeing it on the trailer.

"I can't tell you," Percy said.

"There's a boat, the son of Poseidon, and an ocean less than a mile away. Do you really think you can tell me that we're not going boating?"

"Yup."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and stalked down to the pick up. When no one followed she glanced back and said, "Well? Are you all coming or not?"

Percy laughed, and came barreling toward her from the top of the hill, repeating what had happened on the other side. Thalia, Rachel, and Nico descended slowly, so as not to slip and fall like a certain couple.

Everyone loaded into the pickup. Rachel was driving and babbling about how her dad had gotten her this boat and lent her the truck for her birthday, her having good grades and all. Percy sat up front, resisting the urge to cover his ears. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were crammed in the back, and Thalia could feel Nico's shoulder pressed against hers.

She tried to ignore it. Eventually, she couldn't stand it. Thalia rolled down the window and stuck her head in the wind. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Nice hair," he remarked when she pulled her head back in. She reached up to wrestle it down, but his hand stopped her. "It looks nice."

Thalia's heart did a jaunty jig in her chest. "Whatever," she said, trying to shrug it off. She attempted to pull her hand away, even though she didn't want to, but Nico held to it firmly. Annabeth glanced over and raised her eyebrows, but thankfully didn't make any remarks.

* * *

Somehow, they got the boat off the trailer, and into the water. It was then that Percy's true plan was revealed. When he took the cover off of the boat, there was a brand new, blown up tube, bright red and yellow, room enough to fit two people.

"We're going tubing?" Annabeth asked.

"No, Annabeth, we're just going to have this tube in the boat for show! Of course we're going tubing!" Percy said, lightly flicking her on the head.

Rachel sniggered behind them. Thalia and Nico looked kind of nervous, going into Poseidon's realm and all, but Percy assured them that it was fine. He had talked to his dad and Posedion had agreed not to blow the other children of the big three out of the water.

They all loaded into the boat. There was a very cramped looking cabin in front with a wooden hatch on top. The tan and brown fake leather seats were cracked with age and weather. There was a small platform hanging off the back end.

Percy steered the boat out into the ocean, marveling at how well it ran despite it's age. He eventually got up and hooked the tow-rope to the back of the boat.

"Okay, rules first," Percy said. "thumbs down means slow down. Thumbs up means speed up. And," Percy pinched his index finger and thumb together making an 'o' "this, means okay, or perfect. Expect to be tossed and whipped around. Expect to fall off at some point. And, just because I'm the son of Poseidon, doesn't mean that I control all the creatures of the sea. So, if you get eaten or dragged under, it's not my fault. So, who's going first?" he asked excitedly. Everyone exchanged glances, and Percy smirked. "You're not all afraid, are you?" he asked mischieviously, knowing it was bound to set someone off. He was right.

"I'll go," Rachel said, standing up. Percy moved back towards the driver's seat, and Rachel hesitantly stepped onto the slippery platform. She leaped onto the flat tube, and lay on her stomach, gripping the black handles.

"Start slow, okay?" she called when Percy inched the boat forward.

"Okay!" he called back. The boat sped a little faster, and the Rachel jerked forward as the tow rope caught. She watched her friends watch her. Thalia in her inky bikini, with electric blue paint splatters to match her eyes, and Annabeth in a pale blue one-piece with a halter and icy frills on her hips. Nico had on simple black swim trunks and one of those swim shirts with a skull and cross bones on it. Percy, glancing back at her occasionally, had on orange swim trunks that reminded her of camp half-blood tee shirts, but not as florescent. Rachel herself had on a rainbow-striped bikini.

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico wore all wore sunglasses, varying in shapes and sizes. Nico and Thalia's were black aviators, while Annabeth's were more of a dark brown classic style. Rachel wore none, for fear they would fall off.

"This isn't so bad," Rachel whispered to herself. "Should I try to take it up a notch?" She gave Annabeth the thumbs-up, who relayed the information to Percy. He glanced back at her, grinning, and sped up. She held on, white-knuckled. Percy whipped the boat around, sending her flying off the wake, bouncing and jumping on the water.

Just then, a particularly large wave came to meet her in the face. She spluttered, surprised, and loosened her grip. It was enough for the G-force to wrench her from the tube, and Rachel was sent careening into the chilly water.

A few minutes later, Percy came by, and she climbed onto the platform, shivering. Percy's mouth was set in a pout, but his eyes revealed his light-hearted playfulness.

"I didn't even get a scream out of you," he said, disappointedly.

"I keep my dignity under lock and key, thank you very much," Rachel said, mocking snottiness, wrapping herself in a towel and laying down in the cabin

Percy broke his pout, and grinned. "So, who's next?" He glanced around the boat, and spotted Thalia, who was sunbathing with her eyes closed behind her dark shades. He launched himself at her, targeting her sides where he knew she was ticklish.

She screamed at him to stop as she laughed, and he eventually ended up throwing her on the tube, and speeding off so as to abandon her out there. Nico watched all this, unsure of whose side to take. He eventually settled for watching Thalia scream profanity at Percy from her place on the tube.

Annabeth glanced up from her book, and turned her gaze to Percy. She was fully aware that Percy's teasing was nothing more than friendship, but she wanted to watch him anyway. She thought everything he did was getting increasingly cute. Like when he focused, little lines appeared between his eyebrows, or the way the muscles around his mouth twitched and pulled his lips up in a playful smile. The way his lower lip would barely protrude farther than the top when he pouted.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, feeling her gaze. The corners of his mouth were brought up into that smile that she loved. She loved everything about him, just in general. Although she couldn't read his thoughts, she hoped he loved her just as much.

"PERCY YOU SON OF A-" Percy laid on the boat horn effectively drowning out Thalia's cursing. Annabeth giggled and Rachel jumped, having almost fallen asleep in the cramped cabin. Nico just gave him a look, and rolled his eyes. Thalia flicked him off, but Percy took it as a sign to go faster. Thalia's curses were drowned out by her screaming, and Percy was laughing insanely. Annabeth just shook her head, and Nico smiled and waved back at Thalia.

"You're a dead man, Perceus Jackson!" Thalia screamed.

"Bring it on, Pinecone face! I don't see you going anywhere!" he retorted. Thalia screamed in frustration, and reached one hand up to plug her nose.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" she repeated, and let go, clutching her nose with her free hand. She went flying off the tube, and hit the water with a gigantic splash.

"Shit," Percy breathed to himself.

"She's going to kill you," Nico said, always captain obvious.

"Don't I know it."

Percy took his time picking up Thalia. She gave him a perfect send-you-to-Hades look that would have scored an eleven out of ten. Thalia climbed onto the platform, and Percy swore he saw sparks coming off her.

"Chill, it was only a joke," Percy said.

Thalia scowled and was about to smack him, but Nico gently grabbed her wrist. She lost her concentration, and the sparks fizzled out. She blinked at Nico, and he let go, but Thalia could have sworn there was a different kind of spark between them. Then again, it could have just been anger...

Nico said nothing as he pulled in the rope on the tube and jumped on. He patted the space next to him, looking at Thalia. She blinked again, and a wide grin spread on her face. She leaped like a gazelle onto the tube, sending it trailing behind the boat.

She and Nico exchanged an excited glance, as they held on for dear life. Nico gave Percy the thumbs-up, and they sped off.

Annabeth took a break from her book, and leaned over the back of the boat, grinning at the teenagers on the tube.

"Aren't they cute together?" Annabeth said to no one in particular. Percy snorted.

"Yeah, the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus. They're perfect for each other," he said sarcastically.

"Well," Annabeth said, "You never know. It might work out." Rachel joined her at the back of the boat, snacking on some kettle corn. She offered the bag to Annabeth who took a handful and thanked her.

Percy glanced back at Thalia and Nico. Who knew, maybe Annabeth was right. Thalia and Nico laughed and whooped. Nico said something to Thalia, and she unceremoniously pushed him off the tube. And then again, maybe Annabeth was wrong. He smiled to himself, steering the boat in a tight circle to pick up the black-clad teenager.

Nico grabbed onto the platform and pulled himself up, laughing. Percy gave him a knowing smile, and a raised eyebrow. Nico looked away, and pulled in the tow rope. Thalia hopped on the boat, and they decided to eat lunch.

* * *

When they were all full and happy, Percy remembered the whole reason they had gone tubing. He noticed the wind had picked up, and he said, "Annabeth. You haven't gone tubing yet. You need to."

"Neither have you, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm the only one who knows how to drive the boat!" Percy said.

Rachel coughed. "Excuse me? Owner of the boat here. I can drive it."

"Damn," Percy muttered to himself.

"Don't tell me you don't want to go tubing, Percy," Annabeth said incredulously. He made a face at her, and jumped onto the tube, motioning for her to follow. She groaned and hesitantly stepped onto the platform. Percy smirked at her, and tugged on her leg, sending her careening into his arms. She smacked him.

"Are you guys all settled?" Rachel called.

"Yeah," Annabeth called. Rachel slowly pushed the accelerator, and the rope tugged them behind. Percy motioned for them to go faster, and Thalia "accidentally" shoved Rachel and the accelerator, so they were going top speed. Annabeth shrieked, and they both held on for dear life.

This time, it was Thalia laughing insanely. Nico looked a bit frightened, and Rachel tried to slow the boat down, but Thalia held it down firmly.

"He needs to learn his lesson!" Thalia said over the wind.

"What about Annabeth? She didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel yelled.

"She's in cahoots with him! Her life means nothing!" Thalia gave an evil laugh, and Nico struggled to hold back a snigger.

Rachel continued to struggle against Thalia, but she was no match for the daughter of Zeus. Thalia wrenched the steering wheel from Rachel's grip, and tugged it hard to the left.

Percy and Annabeth struggled to hold on, both screaming.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted.

"WHAT?"

"DO YOU THINK THALIA IS GOING TO KILL US?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IF WE SURVIVE DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT TO DINNER WITH ME?"

"YES!"

"ANNABETH!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M STARTING TO THINK WE SHOULD JUST JUMP OFF!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? HITTING THE WATER AT THIS SPEED WOULD BE LIKE CERTAIN DEATH!"

"I'M INVINCIBLE! AND I'M THE SON OF POSEIDON!"

"AND I'M NOT!"

"I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

"PROMISE?"

"I PROMISE!" Percy shouted, trying to scoot over to her. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Percy lunged and hugged Annabeth, who was resembling an armadillo with her legs tucked up to her chin. He tried to cover as much of her as possible. The tube was pulled out from under them, and they hit the water. Percy grunted on impact, and made a bubble around them under water.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. His voice echoed oddly underwater, and some fish came to check them out.

"I think so, but my head kind of hurts. How about you?"

"Um, a little sore, but I can feel it fading. So... where do you want to go to dinner Miss Chase?"

"I don't care... somewhere casual, nothing fancy."

"So, first you say you don't care, then you say 'oh, nothing too fancy.' What am I going to do with you?"

"You could kiss me," she suggested. A smile played on Percy's lips as he leaned in. Their lips met, and they stayed like that for a moment.

"We should be getting back," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded, and ascended to the surface. He waved down Rachel who had somehow gotten control again. They climbed on, Percy helping Annabeth. He walked to the drivers seat, smacking Thalia on the way. She let it go, having gotten her revenge already. Rachel moved for him, and the gaggle of teenagers were soon speeding back to shore.

* * *

"Well, that was exciting." Nico said after everyone had helped get the boat back on the trailer, and loaded into the pickup.

"You can say that again," Annabeth said.

"That was exciting," he said cheekily.

"I didn't mean it literally," she said.

Nico shrugged his shoulders, unmoved by her glare. He sat next to Thalia and Rachel, Percy having been allowed to drive for reasons unknown. Annabeth took shotgun.

Rachel had soon fallen asleep against the window. Percy listened to his i-pod, and Annabeth was immersed in her book. Thalia and Nico sat in an awkward silence in the back of the cab.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... you look good in black." Thalia felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Not as good as you do," she said quietly. Nico smiled.

"So, do you want to go to a movie or something? I heard some good reviews."

"Are you inviting me on a date, Corpse Breath?" Thalia asked. Nico made a face at the nickname.

"Yeah, and don't call me that."

"Fine... Dead boy."

Nico sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to go on a date with me, I'll leave when we stop."

"No, don't. Nico, I was just teasing. I do want to go, and I want it to be considered a date," she said. "I like you, Nico."

Nico blinked, surprised. He said something super intelligent, like, "Really?"

"Yeah, I do, silly," she said, quickly hugging him. His face colored with a blush to match hers, and he noticed how dark her freckles had gotten today, How good they looked in contrast with her eyes. Percy pulled into the driveway, and grinned back at them, joined by Annabeth and a now-awake Rachel.

"It's about damn time!" Percy said.

"I thought you weren't listening!" Nico exclaimed.

"You just never know," Annabeth said.

"Not you too!" She and Rachel smirked.

"Yup," the girls said as one.

Nico turned back to Thalia. "Can you believe-" Thalia was already out of the car, walking back down the drive. "I'll deal with you guys later," he said threateningly. Nobody even flinched. Nico ran to catch up with Thalia, grabbing her arm. They walked into the shadow of a tree and disappeared.

Rachel said goodbye and thanks, and went inside, leaving Annabeth and Percy outside, alone.

Percy grabbed her hand, and with the other, pulled a whistle out of his pocket. "I know it may not be the most fashionable way to travel, but it's fast," he said. Percy blew with all his might on the whistle, and waited a few minutes. Soon enough a black fur-ball by the name of Mrs. O'Leary bounded down the tree-lined driveway, slowing to a halt a few millimeters from Percy.

"Hey, girl! Long time, no see!" She licked him and barked in response. "Hop on, Annabeth. Hellhound Express is ready to ride!" She laughed at him, and climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary, him soon following. "Off we go!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around Annabeth. The hellhound barked again, and tromped back down the driveway.


End file.
